The creation of artificial flowers and leaves is well known. The prior art teaches, for example, the pressing of individual leaves and petals from sheet-like material, which petals and leaves are subsequently interconnected and joined as desired. It is also known to utilize a wire-like armature to provide the appearance of a vein within a leaf and to provide a stem-like armature. Various materials and compounds, including liquid plastic formulations, have been utilized for molding. Often, however, such compounds are flammable and/or hazardous, thus limiting their use, particularly for craft or hobby sets intended for home use.
It is accordingly a purpose of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for the creation of artificial petals and leaves which utilizes non-hazardous or flammable materials.
Yet another purpose of the present invention is to provide such a method and apparatus which is of simple, yet efficient means.
Still another purpose of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for carrying out the aforementioned purposes which is of simple, yet resilient construction.
A still further purpose of the present invention is to provide an apparatus of the foregoing type which can be presented in the form of a kit.